


Guilty

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alicia Florrick – How do you plead?”<br/>In a clear, calm, voice Alicia replied “Not Guilty!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> I was blown away by Finn questioning Alicia in court in Ep 2 of this season and that got me started on this. This is a totally contrived and artificial situation but TGW kind of goes for that sometimes so I thought this might be an entertaining one. Of course what I visualised when writing this was Matthew Goode's wonderfully animated face. His range of face pulls and expressions is beyond my powers of description I'm afraid! 
> 
> Oh – I am no lawyer – so the court procedure/terms are probably all kinds of wrong.

“Alicia Florrick – How do you plead?”  
In a clear, calm, voice Alicia replied “Not Guilty!”

 

Finn made his opening remarks. “Mrs Florrick has stated that – and I quote ‘I have no feelings for you. You are just a friend – a very good friend.’” He stopped and looked sympathetically at Alicia before continuing.  
“Your Honour, men and women of the jury I intend to show that Mrs Florrick does in fact have very deep feelings for me.” He paused for effect. “It’s just that she doesn’t know it yet.”

 

“Mr Polmar – your witness.”  
Finn stood considering Alicia for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and made a start.  
“Good afternoon Mrs Florrick.”  
“Good Afternoon Mr Polmar.”  
“Mrs Florrick do you understand why you are here today?  
“Yes Mr Polmar.”  
“And that is?”  
“To establish whether I have feelings for you Mr Polmar.”  
“Exactly right Mrs Florrick.”

 

“With your permission your honour I’d like to take the witness back to when we first met.” Finn turned to Alicia. “Mrs Florrick – I realise this may be painful for you but we need to establish the context of how we met.”  
“Yes. We met in the hospital. You had been shot in an incident in the courtroom. My friend and …lover… Will Gardner had been killed.” Sadness washed over Alicia. Finn noticed and was gentle with his questions as he continued.  
“What was your opinion of me when we met?”  
“As a far as I could tell – you were a good person. You tried to help Will and I’ll always be grateful for that.”  
“OK – so after that – would you agree that we became friends?”  
“Yes – I would agree with that.”  
“So – we would meet up – have a drink – have pancakes – that sort of thing?”  
“Yes – that’s correct.”  
“And when did that start to change for you Mrs Florrick?”  
“I… don’t think they have changed. I think we’re friends. Good friends I hope.”

“OK. Would you agree with me that friends can show physical signs of affection?”  
“Objection – leading.” Cary interrupted.  
“Sustained.”  
“I apologise – I’ll approach that from another angle. In your experience do friends show physical signs of affection?”  
“Yes.”  
“So a kiss, a touch of the hand, a hug?”  
“Yes.”  
“But we don’t do that do we Mrs Florrick? For example when I touched your hand – you ran away from me. Why can’t we show signs of affection?”  
“I don’t know. It seems … I worry that if we did… Things might get out of hand.”  
“In what way?”  
“That it might lead to something … more.”  
“So are you saying you don’t trust me? That I might take advantage of the situation?”  
“No – you would never…”  
“So you trust me then?”  
“Yes – I trust you more than anyone else I know.”  
“Good.” He smiled at her warmly. “So if you trust _me_ – is it – in fact – YOU that you don’t trust?” He was smiling triumphantly. “Can you be trusted Mrs Florrick?”  
“Objection! Inflammatory.”...

 

“Let us turn for a moment to your husband – Governor Peter Florrick.  
You are still married?”  
“Yes.”  
“Would you describe the nature of your relationship with your husband for the jury please?”  
“We are separated but we have an ‘arrangement’ that I still make public appearances with him”  
“I see – and why did you separate?”  
“He cheated on me.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that Mrs Florrick. More than once?”  
“Yes.” She said quietly.  
Finn looked concerned. “Are you worried that I would do the same?”  
“Objection – calls for speculation.”  
“I’ll withdraw.” Alicia’s hand was resting on the edge of the box and Finn briefly touched it as he whispered, “I would never do that to you.” And then to the court - “Do you still love your husband Mrs Florrick?”  
“I..we have children together. I… care for him. But honestly … no I don’t love him like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like someone you are in love with!”  
“Why do you stay married to a man you clearly don’t love anymore?”  
“It’s a deal – an ‘arrangement’.”  
“Is it an excuse not to move on?”  
“Objection! Calls for a conclusion.”  
“Sustained”  
Finn put up his hands in mock surrender. “OK whatever – we’ll take a detour shall we?”

“We’ve established that you had a relationship with Mr Gardner but you have kissed another man as well. Is that correct?”  
“Yes that’s correct. John Elfman.”  
“Are you in the habit of kissing other men?”  
“Objection – relevance.”  
“Over-ruled – this is relevant to the case. Please answer.” Said the judge somewhat impatiently.  
“No – I am not in the habit of kissing other men. It was a mistake.”  
“Why then?”  
“I’d just completed a successful mock debate and I’d got really good news about a case.” Alicia looked at Cary as she spoke. “I was elated. The relief was enormous. I was happy…. It was an impulse. If you had been there, in the parking lot, I would have probably kissed you.”  
_“I would have probably kissed you.”_ He repeated. “And would that have been a mistake as well?”  
“Objection – calls for speculation.”  
“Sustained.”  
“Of course – let me rephrase it another way.”  
“No – I’ll answer.” Said Alicia. Cary looked worried. “It would have been a mistake – because I would have kissed you for the wrong reasons.”  
“And a good reason would be…?”  
“Because I have feelings for you.”  
Finn smirked as he said, “Mrs Florrick – would you repeat that for the jury please?”

 

“And so we come to the question of ‘chemistry’.” Finn continued.  
“Chemistry?”  
“Yes Mrs Florrick – more specifically ‘sexual chemistry’. Do you understand the term?”  
“Yes. Mr Polmar.”  
“Before we begin I think it would serve us well to establish a definition of ‘chemistry’. What exactly is that – in your opinion?”  
“When two people have a connection…, a spark …and experience an overwhelming urge to go to bed together.”  
Finn nodded _“To go to bed together…”,_ he repeated. “For what purpose?”  
“To have sex.”  
“I see. OK I think we can work with that definition. Do we have ‘chemistry’ Mrs Florrick?”  
“Objection!”...

“OK. OK. I'll work around that. Do you find me physically repulsive?” Finn asked.  
“No! Not at all.”  
“So you find me attractive then?”  
“Yes. Very much.”  
“How much?”  
“I think you are very handsome.”  
“So my physical appearance is not at issue then? You find me attractive?”  
“No. Yes.”  
“What about my personality – my humour for example?”  
Alicia smiled – “You’re very funny.”  
“Funny peculiar or funny ha ha?”  
“Mr Polmar! This is a serious matter – this is no time for jokes.” The judge chided.  
“My apologies your honour.” Finn turned back to Alicia. “Do you like my company?”  
“Yes – I love your company.”  
“You _love_ my company. Isn’t that a sign of ‘chemistry’ Mrs Florrick?”  
“Objection! Calls for conclusion.” Finn wasn’t bothered – he had made his point. 

 

“Let’s move on. The soup kitchen. Do you remember meeting me there Mrs Florrick?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you visit the soup kitchen for publicity for your campaign?”  
“No! Not at first. I wanted to spend some time with you … in a different context. I was curious.”  
“And what was I like … in a ‘different context’?”  
“You were… cute. Flirty.”  
Finn smiled happily. “You thought I was cute?”  
Alicia smiled remembering that evening. “Yes – you looked good out of formal wear. Hoodie’s and jeans suit you.”  
“And did you flirt with me Mrs Florrick?”  
“OK yes I flirted with you – but you totally flirted first!” She laughed.  
The judge interjected, “Mrs Florrick – please remember where you are!” 

 

“When we’re not together – do you ever think about me?” Finn asked.  
Alicia blushed “Yes.”  
He was pleased, “You think about me?”  
“Yes – I do….Do you think about me?” She asked tentatively.  
“I’m not the one on trial here Mrs Florrick. I’m asking the questions.” Finn said firmly. “Mrs Florrick – I need to remind you that you are under oath. What, exactly, do you think about?”  
Alicia shifted awkwardly in the witness box. “I think about what it would be like.”  
“It?” His eyes were fixed on her.  
“I mean being with you…. in an ‘intimate context’.”  
Finn couldn’t help smirking. His mouth was fighting back a broad smile.  
“And what do we do in this ‘intimate context’?” His eyebrows were raised to the sky and he was waiting for her answer.  
“Kissing. Touching….”  
“Kissing and touching - where - Mrs Florrick?”  
“Oh.” Alicia was smiling now too. “You know – lips …, body…” His eyes were piercing through her clothes as she spoke and she felt like he was undressing her in open court. She squirmed in the witness box and he was loving it.  
“Where specifically….”  
“Objection! Counsel is badgering the witness.”  
“Oh well. I’ll withdraw – reluctantly.” Finn shrugged. “So is that it? We just kiss and touch?” He pulled a face.  
“No – we – you know – we have sex.”  
Finn was smiling as he asked cheekily, “What positions?”  
Cary was on his feet again but the judge got there first this time. “Mr Polmar! I’m warning you.”  
“Yes – your honour. Sir.” Finn persisted. “Um – do we have sex a lot in your fantas….” He took one look at the judge and stopped himself finishing the word, “… thoughts?”  
“Yes.”  
“Foreplay?”  
“Yes please – I mean – yes I think about that as well.”  
“Great.” He suppressed a grin. “Anymore details you’d like to add Mrs Florrick?”  
She giggled. “No Mr Polmar – I’ll leave it to your imagination.”  
“Thank you for that.” He scoffed.

“I’m a little younger than you Mrs Florrick – is that an issue for you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I worry that I won’t be able to give you what you want – that you might want children and I don’t know whether I could do that again.”  
“So you’ve thought about that. What if that didn’t matter to me? What if all I cared about was being with you?” Alicia’s heart leapt.  
“Objection – calls for speculation.”  
“Sustained.”

 

“So to sum up Mrs Florrick – you like being with me; I make you laugh; you have fun with me; you trust me; we have ‘chemistry’; you think about me when I’m not with you – you think about all of the naughty things we could do together,” Finn rolled his eyes, “and yet you still say you don’t have feelings for me?” He shook his head and tutted. “So it comes down to this last question Mrs Florrick – Alicia. How do you really feel about me? Do you have feelings for me?” 

Everyone else in the courtroom seemed to fade away. Their eyes were locked on each other. They were alone – isolated, private, intimate. They were both holding their breath as they stared at each other. “Alicia?” 

Alicia knew Finn had her. He would always have her.  
“Your Honour, Mr Polmar – Finn. I’d like to change my plea.”


End file.
